


Schnee Banking Job

by DrGairyuki



Series: RWBY Heist [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Awesome, Based on a video game, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Comedy, F/F, Gang Violence, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, I just did this for fun, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Shooting Guns, Snark, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki





	1. Setup 1: Scope Out

White Hammerhead, who was a human that was the strategic thinking and planning member of the original 4 members of the original Pack, a male who was in his 50s, have brown hair though there are several grey areas that show his age, wear glasses, and have legs disability, forcing him to use an cane to help him walk more easier, was waiting in an room of a garment factory before Ruby, followed by Weiss, came in. "Oh, ah, yeah, come in, come in." White Hammerhead said as they came in and Weiss closed the door behind her. So just in case if you were wondering, Ruby have trained her girlfriend in everything kind of weapons that she knew, just like the original Aki Wolf, from the previous month before since she have formed joined the new Pack with Ruby, but since White Hammerhead is not retired just yet, Weiss was given the nickname of Great White by Ruby, since she does have an great white shark-like tail now and she does loved her girlfriend, the nickname is stuck. "Its, ah... good to see you... again, uh... been a while... I see you've brought your lesbian girlfriend..." There was awkwardness in the room before White Hammerhead admit to them. "Yeah, i've never been good at small talks really..."

"Yeah, you're absolute failure at it." Weiss snarks, causing Ruby to chuckle at it.

"Good one. I can see why you're a potential successor to my nickname..." White Hammerhead comment. "But I don't have many friends, uh... I do sometimes meet people online and then I arrange to meet them out in the real world, and then I go there, but I just hide and I watched them... and I think like... Wow! Now you are experiencing just 1% of what I felt in my entire childhood when I spoke to a single girl. Wow!" White Hammerhead took in some deep breath before he continue to talk to them. "I've never told anyone that before. It feel good to talk." There was silent between them for a moment or two before Weiss spoke.

"Wow, no wonder you became a criminal." Weiss said as she snark.

"No kidding." Ruby comment.

White Hammerhead frown at them. "Hm, good one." Then he tried to remember of what he was going to say. "So, uh..." Finally he remember it. "I know you've been complaining..."

"We weren't." Ruby said.

"Right, right, but you two weren't ready. But now, maybe... just maybe you two are ready to do real work! I will see how the new Pack will work..." White Hammerhead said. "I mean, are you interested?"

"Yeah. Why do you think we're here?"

"Yeah, that a point."

"Good, because if you are, I have a few things coming down the wire, soon-ish, if you want." White Hammerhead said before he spoke to Ruby. "I'll contact you, but don't let me down on this one."

"Don't worry, man. I won't." Ruby said with a smirk on her face as her wolf-like ears flickers.

"Good, because i'm putting my neck on the line and I like my neck." White Hammerhead told Ruby as Weiss just listen in. "It's my best feature."

"Yeah, aside from the awkwardness that was your sparkling conversion." Weiss snark, which earn another chuckle from Ruby.

"That's a good one." White Hammerhead said before he gesture them to go out now, which they did as they go out of the door while White Hammerhead was typing down on his scroll.

* * *

 

[A day later...]

Ruby open the door to the heist planning room in her room of the Ecilpse Tower for White Hammerhead with Weiss following in as he spoke. "Ah, ah. Yes, yes, this will... do very nicely. Very nice place you've got from Aki Wolf. It is very err... chinic." Ruby just rolled her eyes at this before she closed the door while Weiss looked around the room as she followed White Hammerhead as he made an snarky comment about it. "Nothing like a bourgeois bank robber to remind me of just how strange Britanna Island itself has become." He suddenly then turn around, startled Weiss a bit, as he spoke about the past, or more accurately, ranting about it to both Ruby and Weiss, who were not interest in it. "In my day, the psychos at least had the dignity to be psychotic. Nowadays, it is all about uhh... home furnishings and going straight and-"

"Are you done ranting about the past now?" Weiss cut White Hammerhead's rant short as she made a snarky comment about it.

"Huh? Oh! Right, right... are you two ready? Because this is it." White Hammerhead said as he told them. Ruby and Weiss closed in as they listen with interest as he kinda of ranting again, I think. "Well, it's.. not it's not it, but err... its something, its something err... big. Its not quite ready yet, but I wanted to see how you're doing."

"So what is it exactly?" Ruby asked.

"What i've got is a Schnee Bank Franchise." White Hammerhead said, which already interest Ruby and Weiss as they both knew that Weiss' father, Jacques, is attempting to expand the Schnee Dust Company's business, with the Schnee Bank Franchise itself being one of the first attempt. White Hammerhead explain it to them as they silently listen to them. "It's nothing too complicated, there's no buy in. Now normally, there would be a buy in, you would put in the money up front, we would arrange the job and you would pull it off, but this time i'll er... cover the upfront cost. Call it the err... price of getting an look at you. And there's no risk to you." Then he turned around. "Unless, of course, you count getting locked up or shot."

"Gee, I feel more safer." Weiss snarks, earning a chuckle from Ruby.

"Good point." White Hammerhead comment before he ask them. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"Now, what do you think? You err... get any questions, comments, concerns?"

"Nope."

"Not a single one."

"Alright, what are you 2 waiting for? Let's go see this place." White Hammerhead said. Ruby and Weiss look at each other before they just shrug at each other and followed the old man to the outside of the Eclipse Tower and into his blue-colored Asea that was parked by the street, with Ruby taking the driver seat and Weiss taking the passenger seat, right next by her girlfriend while White Hammerhead sit in the back. Ruby turn on the car when everyone got in and drove as she took a left u-turn before White Hammerhead told her where the location is. "There's a Schnee Banking Franchise on the Western Highway near Hooker. Take us there."

"Got ya." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Word of warning, we're on the job right now, so don't let the cops notice you." Ruby then took to the left. "If they come after us, we call it off."

"And thank you for making us feel better." Weiss snarks at this.

"Don't worry. I'm not that stupid." Ruby said as they then drove straight down, ignoring traffic lights, before a white car with a single red-color straight line on its body crashed into a black-colored car, causing an accident, as they passed by.

"So, my tactium friends that were experimented by some crazy people, I suppose you want to know how we're doing this?" White Hammerhead asked before he explained it to them. "Well, funny that one of you should ask. We're driving out to the bank, taking a look at it it, picking up some equipments, and then heading back to make our plans. Not very complex at all."

"No, sound it simple enough." Ruby comment as they took a slight turn to the right.

"Yeah, simple and easy enough for me, since this is my first time on a score." Weiss said.

"Yeah, so we're not going in, we're not poking it with a stick. We're just sitting back and taking a look. You see... I like my scores like I like my dates."

"Across the street and unaware they're being watched by a stalker." Weiss snarks, making her earn an laugh from Ruby and an frown from White Hammerhead as they took to the left.

"Alright, so why this bank over all the other banks on this island, why does fortune favor this one? Hmm?" Ruby then took a turn to the left. "Another good question. You 2 are full of good questions."

"Or just someone just asking what they are thinking since they don't have a life." Weiss snark.

"Clever. Real Clever." White Hammerhead snarks back at her before he told them as they're about to make a left down onto a parallel road into the Western Highway itself. "Well, this bank got some safety deposit boxes, and in one of these safety deposit boxes are some bonds being hidden from the taxman that no one's going to report missing. All making sense now?"

"Yeah. It does." Ruby said, as she already smell something off.

"Then again. This asshole who is my father that we're talking about who style of business is to crush the competition." Weiss comment, as she know it all too well.

"Yeah. Security should be light, well, revatively light." White Hammerhead said as they drove down on the highway. "Light if you day dreams are the raids on the Schnee Union Depository. But then again, this is Jacques we're talking about. Quite heavy if your day job is turning over liquor stores and gas stations. And the bonds in the box will be more worth more than a few rumpled notes from a til so the minor escation is worth it... if you can handle it."

"Oh, don't worry. I can." Ruby said with a cocky grin.

"I'll tried my best." Weiss said.

"Yeah, yeah. Plus, you know, the sea view itself. Nothing like staring at the ocean while you comtemplate money and power and incarnation and homicide, all those weighty issues that surround your first foray into serious armed robbery." White Hammerhead said before he ask one of them. "Right? Right...? Okay, well, about we just get there and see where we're at." Ruby dove the Asea car right by the Schnee Banking Bank on the Western Highway. "There it is. Take a look. Drink it in." Then he show them his scrollphone as he told Ruby and Weiss. "I've patched into their security feed on my scrollphone. Take a look." All 3 of them look at the feed on Camera 01 before changing to Camera 02 as White Hammerhead spoke to Ruby and Weiss. "Hmm... what are we looking at? Small joint. Not much security." He then change to Camera 03. "Staff won't give a crap, espically about the deposit boxes." He then then change it to Camera 04, which show the vault where the safety deposit laid behind, before changing to Camera 05 to show where the safety deposit boxes are as he made an snarky comment about it before he told them where the deposit boxes are. "Customers'll probably be thinking how turn this into a screenplay. The boxes are in the back behind a safe door. We want box number 167." He change to Camera 06, showing them outside of the bank. "Its right on the highway with good access. That works for you two, you can get out quick. But it'll also work for the cops, speed up their response time. Okay?"

"Yeah." "Yes."

"Okay. Enough of this peeper crap. Let's go to the garment factory." Ruby then made a u-turn to the left and head straight on the highway. As they drove, White Hammerhead spoke while Ruby drive. "Now, when you two head the bank, you're going to need to hack into its security system. I've written a neat little program that'll do most of the work for you, but it's probably a good idea to familiarze yourselves with the program itself. Great White, I've sent it on your scrollphone. Take it on an dry run, keep your hand steady, and maybe the wet run would be a disaster."

"Got it." Weiss said before she look up on her scroll and pull it up before she then familiarize herself like a game on the 1st level by going: Up, Left, Up, Left, Up, Left, Up, and Left. Then on the 2nd level, she goes: Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, and Left. Weiss is on the 3rd level as they were about to enter the tunnel as she goes: Left, Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Left, Up, Right, Up, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, and Right as they dove through the tunnel. Just as they about to leave the tunnel, White Hammerhead spoke.

"I'm calling Sunne Dragon. The new Aki Wolf's dad and another original member of the Pack. First, he's going to get us what we need, then he going to saw me in half as I am technially the one who is putting his own nonbiologically-related child and her girlfriend in danger." White Hammerhead said with an obvious causal tone in his voice, earning a laugh from Ruby and a chuckle from Weiss. "You two don't make it easy for me, do you?"

"Of course not." They both answer with a smug grins on their faces as Ruby took a detour on the left.

White Hammer just sighed at this before he type on his scrollphone and called Tai. "Sunne Dragon, its me." Ruby took to the right and drove straight down the road. "The place look good. Nothing that we weren't expecting... Can you get the intel together? Hard copies to go on an notice board..." Then they drove under a bridge. "Yeah. Plus, all the equipment we've spoke about? I'll be over to collect it with them. Yeah... you're just charming as ever." White Hammerhead said with his voice dipping in sarcasm like an venom from a viper as they dove under another bridge. "See you soon." With that, he turn off his scrollphone and ask Weiss. "Great White, did you get into their network?"

"Yes."

"Good work." White Hammerhead said before he told Ruby and Weiss as they drove straight down the road. "The original Sunne Dragon is loading the hardware into the back of a truck." Ruby then drove into the right. "Tools for the job, things for you to wear. On a job, your attire will depend on the role that you're performing. As the jobs get more complicated, so will the uniforms." Ruby then drove to the left. "If you are likey to be seen by civilians, then you have mask that you're wearing. You can chose one that can... goes with your eyes."

"Its a good thing that I stole a bunch of masks from a White Fang rally before it was blown." Ruby comment as they drove on top of a bridge, which the garment factory was by.

"Thank you, Aki Wolf." Weiss said as she blush about that before Ruby took a left sharp u-turn and saw Tai by the truck.

"There's Sunne Dragon. We're leaving this car and taking the truck." White Hammerhead said before they stop and got out of the car and head to the truck before all 4 of them enter the truck, with Ruby driving again and Weiss sitting by her again while White Hammerhead and her dad were sitting in the back. "Come on. To one of the safehouses that the original Aki Wolf given you, to be exact."

"Right." Ruby said as she took a sharp u-turn to the right and drove onto the bridge just like before as White Hammerhead spoke to Tai.

"Is it all there? The ones for Great White as well?"

"I think so... you wanna get out and check, go down the inventory? Or you're happy sitting in that seat as you make a perfect butt imprint in your easy-wipe seat?"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you." That cause Ruby to just rolled her eyes at this as she focus on driving the truck and ignore them. "It should be all there. The cloths. The guns. The Headsets. Holdalls. All of which for Great White at least. The diamond-tip dust-infused drill. The files with all of the photos and surveillance work. Hey, there's enough here to make us all look real suspicious. Nice little conspiracy to commit robbery charge waiting to happen."

"What, they gonna charged us with thought crime? Oh wait, you're the one who is most likey to get with that."

"... Very funny."

This a pair of chuckles from both Ruby and Weiss as Ruby drove the truck into the garage of a building called 3 Alta Street.

* * *

 

[A bit later... at the Eclipse Tower]

After changing to a different car and heading to the Eclipse Tower, both Ruby and Tai carried the box, which the stuff is contain in, into the heist room of the room of the Eclipse Tower as White Hammerhead spoke while Weiss closed the door behind her once again. "Okay, okay, okay... now, Tai will set up a board for you. Won't you, Tai?"

"Bite me."

White Hammerhead give an awkward smile to Ruby and Weiss as he an slight chuckle at that while Tai set up the board before he spoke to them. "The most important thing to look for in an employee is respect. You can't anything done without respect."

"Or none at all." Weiss snarks, earning Ruby a chuckle from her at this as she give a smile to her girlfriend.

"Good one." White Hammerhead said as he frown. "Now where was I?" He thought about it for a moment or two before he remember it and explain to the lesbian couple. "Oh, yes, yes, err... the room. Tai is setting up this board on which you will plan your scores, you'll use it to err... set out all the prep work you need to do, select your crew, figure out how the take from a score should be split up. So you need a crew, but only one person can in charge. Respect, hmm?"

"Which it isn't obvious enough." Weiss deadpan.

"Which is pretty much the point." Ruby comment.

This cause White Hammerhead to try to laugh at it, but failed at it. "Alright... it's funny." He quickly recollect himself altogether and spoke to them as he explain it to Ruby and Weiss. "You're only going to need one thing for this job. It's a high-speed, armored car. Now instead of getting one legitimately, leaving a nice long paper trail to your front door, you're going to be jacking one from a nasty White Fang group that need money and leaving a nice long trail to their door instead."

"This is good to go." Tai said as he already finished with the setup.

"Okay, here's your board." White Hammerhead said. "Good, good, good. Now when you're ready to move on the car... then go over it, study the plan, and tick it off the list. You must be methodical. This isn't some dumb crime!" There was silent for a moment before he continue to speak. "Well there... there is a element of that, isn't there, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Pretty much."

This cause White Hammerhead to give an awkward laughter at this before he spoke. "And when you've got the car, we'll come back here and talk bank job." White Hammerhead then mutter "Bank Jobs" over and over again to himself as he and Tai left the Heist room. There was silent between the 2 lesbian as they look at each other.

"So... want to get this started?" Weiss said.

"Hell yeah, I would." Ruby said, as they start planning the setup for stealing the Armored Kurama varient...

 


	2. Setup: Kurama

After some decisions and talking out in the heist room, through this one was in the 3 Atla Street, Ruby and Weiss put on their Outfit Style. For Ruby; She is wearing her helmet (which I mention in the first story), a black-colored leather G-1 jacket with a red blank t-shirt under it, black-colored jeans, and leather fingerless glove, while for Weiss; She wore a White Fang mask that resemble a combination WF Lt.'s mask and a normal Soldiers mask with 4 eyes-slits, 2 on each side, fang-like points on the outside of the mask, through the mask does cover the entire face with a blank part where the fang-like points are, and thanks to Weiss' body frame and now short hair, she would be mistaken for a guy, as she wear a blank white shirt and simple blue-jeans.

They got out of the 3 Alta Street building, albert maskless for right now as they were in a bag, as the sun was setting before they got on Ruby's Dinka Akuma with no license plate, as they don't want anyone to trace them, and go left and they go straight before they then drove to the left again and then going straight again. That was when White Hammerhead spoke on the earpieces that were given to them. " _Hello? Can you hear me?_ "

"Loud and clear." Ruby said.

" _Good, i'll be here to talk you through all these jobs._ "

"As ever." Ruby deadpan, which Weiss give a slight chuckle.

" _Okay, so what we got here...? Oh, yeah, the car. Okay. You're on your way to Pugmen Town. A White Fang stickup crew from Mistral's been using a parking garage as an base for scores._ " Ruby turned right as White Hammerhead explain it to them. " _They're into extortion, credit fraud, stolen cars, and some mini-major robberies. So I'd expect them to be packing and I'd expect them to be paranoid._ "

"Well, come to think of it, you won't find an bulletproof car varient in the hands of anyone who doesn't a healthy dose of paranoia." Weiss said, as she the one know it all too well from experience from the paranoia level that her father have.

"Good point." Ruby comment as they were now near the parking garage.

" _You almost there?_ "

"We're already there." Ruby answered as they drove into the enterance of the parking lot and climbing up to the top by using the south interior ramps.

" _Good. Remember, you can do this however you like as long as you're careful. If you're not careful, they'll clock you, and then you won't get any choice of how this is going down at all. They're meant to be on the top level of this garage on the north side. So I see 2 ways of doing this: You go up the north ramps and hit 'em hard and quick, or you go up the south ramps, get in position, and try to get the drop on them from cover._ "

"We're taking the north ramp to get to the south right now." They both answered at the same time.

" _Eh, you can do it however you like, as long as you get it done at least._ " White Hammerhead said before he remind. " _And oh yeah, just remind to you since we don't want anyone looking for you, put on-_ "

"Our masks? We got it." Ruby and Weiss said at the same time as Ruby turned off the Akuma and they got off to abandon the bike before they took cover behind a white car and put on their mask as Ruby asked her girlfriend. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do this."

They got their Carbine Rifles out before they let the lead go loose as Ruby fired the first shot, killing one of them, which took his buddy by complete surprise before he was quickly taken out by Weiss. Soon, the gunfight between them and this White Fang group as Ruby took out 4 of them in front of her before taking out 2 of them on her right as Weiss give her girlfriend some cover fire before she and Ruby tried to shot some of the other ones that were taking cover behind a car before Weiss was forced to reload after her Carbine Rifle run out of ammo before she return firing with Ruby. Ruby then took out a guy on her right after he took cover behind a car before she killed one of the remaining ones in the front and run out behind the white car to take cover behind an red car, picking up one of them's money in the process, as Weiss give her cover fire before she then quickly followed her girlfriend and also took cover behind the red car just as she spoke to Ruby. "I think there is only one of them now."

"Good, let's finished this." Ruby said before she run from behind the cover, as Weiss quickly followed her, and took out the last remaining White Fang grunt with her Carbine Rifle, killing him. Soon, they got into the Armored Kurama, with Ruby driving, before they headed to the north interior ramp. That was when White Hammerhead spoke.

" _You got the car?_ "

"Yep." Ruby answered as they drove down the north interior ramp to go down.

" _Good. Now drop any cops or gangster or White Fang or whoever you've got coming after you and bring it to my garment factory._ "

"Consider that done." Weiss said as they continue to drive down the north ramp.

" _And try not to damage the car too much. You can't rob a bank in a wrecked car._ "

"Oh, I won't." Ruby said as they make it to the 2nd floor of the parking garage, where it is fill with 4 of the White Fang shooting at them as the Armored Kurama's armor protected them, which left a few dents on its armor, and then drove straight down to the south ramp before they then make it to the 1st floor and droved out of the parking garage. However, they were not done yet as a pair of grunt in a car shot at them as the Armored Kurama jumped out of the enterance that Ruby and Weiss took as Ruby then took a sharp turn on the left before making a sharp turn on the right into a studio and drove straight through the studio, causing a couple of peoples to jumped out of the way, at full speed before then leaving the studio by breaking through its boom gate and driving straight onto the road and took a left-turn road as they encounter a few more grunt in cars shoot at them, leaving a few more dent on the armor of the Armored Kurama, before taking a sharp turn to the right, which have cause some people to flee into the opposite direction in fear, before taking another sharp turn to the right again and drove straight down the road itself before White Hammerhead then spoke to them on the earpieces.

" _How it's driving?_ "

"Excellent." Ruby said with a cocky grin behind her helmet.

" _I don't want to call this an idiot-proof heist. I mean there's actually no limit to some people's stupidity._ " Ruby drove to the right and drove straight down the road as White Hammerhead continue to speak to them on their earpieces, or rather, more accurately, he's on one of his rants again on their earpieces. " _But you got to be very fucking dumb to let the cop catch you in one of these things. It's got muscle, traction, light weight armor that shouldn't compromise performance in any way. This is the one for us. Now get in one piece and i'll shut up about it._ "

"Thankfully." Ruby and Weiss muttered at the same time in annoyance at this as the two continue to drive down the road, traveling through under the bridge, while encounter some more White Fang grunts in cars on the road with guns in their hands shooting at them, leaving a couple of more dents on the armor and the bullet-proof window crack quite a bit, before Ruby taking a sharp turn to the right and taking a sharp turn to the left before driving straight down the road at full speed onto the bridge that is right by the garment factory just as White Hammerhead spoke to them.

"How you doing?"

"Good." Both of them answered.

"Tai's going to meet you under the bridge near the factory. The score is coming together."

With that, White Hammerhead finish what he was saying. Ruby took an right U-turn by the factory before taking the right and driving under the bridge before stopping. That was when Tai came out of the factory's front door and walked to the car just as the lebian couple got out of the Armored Kurama. "Okay, i'll look after this. Hammerhead will come by to your place when you're ready."

"Kay, dad." Ruby said as she and Weiss left area while Tai got into the car. Now it is time for the score tommorrow...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! I'm thankful that this chapter is short. Well, short compare to the last chapter. Man, you got to admit, I put in a lot of details. Oh, if you're might be wondering about the next fanfiction i'm going to post... I think it been on monday, I think.


	3. Final: The Schnee Banking Job

Ruby and Weiss were just enjoying the view from their room on 3 Atla Street while they were drinking whiskey before Ruby spoke. "So, are you ready to do our first heist together?"

"You bet it, dolt." Weiss said with a smile.

"Then let do this." Ruby said before the lesbian couple finished their drinks and head over to the heist room of their room in 3 Atla Street. They enter the heist room as they saw White Hammerhead in the room, who was waiting for them, before he spoke to them.

"Ah... Your err... your first time."

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, you know the err... first times, well, it's never easy, there won't exactly be er... you know, fireworks, you know? You know." White Hammerhead said as he still continue talking to them as he turn to Weiss. "It'll err... it'll be vaguely awkward and er... disappointing, you know?" He then turned to Ruby. "You'll probably stick the wrong thing in the wrong part and then you'll finish too early and..." He turn back to Weiss before moving backward from them. "And you won't be able to... to make eye contact afterwards, but er... but new world will... will open up! Something will have to changed, you know? New er... oppertunies, er... new risks. And that's when you'll remember that old uncle White Hammerhead was here for you, holding your hands, you know? Guiding you through it." There was a moment of awkward silence in the room. "And then you'll feel a little creeped out, but, but you're gonna repress it. Squash it down, and we'll never about it."

"Gladly." Both of them muttered.

"Okay?" White Hammerhead asked Ruby.

"Yeah."

"Okay?" White Hammerhead asked Weiss.

"Pretty much."

"Hmm, okay. First time! Woo!" White Hammerhead slight laugh at this as he told them. "It's a 2-person score, right?"

"Yeah."

"One of you drives, keeps the heat off you. The other goes into the bank, goes to the specific safety deposit box and then you get out of there. You get in that fast armored car and you get the hell out of that place. Then once you're clean, once you've got no heat on you, come see me, give me the box and you get paid, hmm?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Okay. You know what, like I said, it is your first time, so er... don't expect too much. There are erm... wild... insane... mind blowing orgies in your future! But er... you know, we all gotta start somewhere. So... good luck." With that, White Hammerhead left the room. Ruby and Weiss look at each other at what just happen before they just shrug at it and do the planning.

* * *

 

[Later...]

Both Ruby and Weiss are in their new clothing, for Ruby; She now wear a black and red Heist Tactical Stealth Operative Outfit with an black and red jacket from an Heist Rebel Lampadan outfit over it and an pair of fingerless leather glove, while for Weiss; She now wear an white-colored Heist Street-Combat Mercenary outfit with an pair of tan-colored jean, a pair of white gloves, and black-color boots.

Both of them then leave 3 Atla Street with Weiss carrying the bag on her, plus having a jacket that cover her the white-colored suit and both of them were wearing sunglasses as an good disguise, and they got on another Akuma that Ruby brought before she ignate the engine and they drove out of the garage before taking the left and then the right as they drove straight toward the garment factory where the Armored Kurama was kept before White Hammerhead spoke on their earpieces. " _Okay. Here we go. I'm excited for you._ " Both Ruby and Weiss just ignore another sentance he was saying because i'm just a little too creep out by that as they drove onto and through the bridge before White Hammerhead ask. " _You know where you left the car. At least I hope you 2 do, you weren't drunk on painkillers were you? Oh no, that was me._ " Ruby and Weiss just rolled their eyes at this as they drove off the bridge, took a left u-turn, and stop by the garment factory before they got off of the Akuma and head toward the Armored Kurama car just as White Hammerhead told them. " _Great White, i'm sending you that hacking program._ " They ran over to the Armored Kurama and they got their sunglasses off of their faces with Weiss took off her outer jacket and dropping it onto the ground as she doesn't it anymore, to reveal her true outfit, before Ruby put on her helmet, now as Aki Wolf once more, while Weiss put on her mask, becoming Great White. " _When you get into the car, you need to get on it, and start breaking into their system._ "

"Got it." Great White said with a male voice, due to voice filters that were builded into their head-wears to disguise their true gender, as she and Aki Wolf got into the Armored Kurama, with Aki Wolf driving again as she is the getaway driver before she ignated the engines and drove the Armored Kurama out from its hiding place under the bridge itself as she turn right and does an right u-turn onto the bridge before White Hammerhead spoke as they drove straight on it.

" _Got the wheels?_ "

"Yeah." Aki Wolf answered with her new male disguise voice.

" _Alright, go to the bank._ "

"Right."

" _Great White, start hacking their network. You need to establish a connection before you get to the bank. Then you'll be to trigger the vault door remotely._ "

"Understood." Great White said as she got on her scroll and start hacking into their system as White Hammerhead told her something quite useful.

" _The hacking program is cleaning up after you, so you can take many shots as you want and they won't know they're being attacked._ "

"Good to know." Great White comment as she goes Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Left, Up, Right, Up, Right, Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Left, Down, and Left.

" _Once you walk through those doors, there's no turning back._ "

Aki Wolf and Great White just rolled their eyes at this behind their own head equipments as White Hammerhead just goes on one of his stupid rants again, which is typical of him, which they just ignored as they continue to drive straight down the road before they turn slighty to the right when they came to a right-curved road as they continue to drive down and turn left before they turned to the right and drove straight before using the frontage road to get on the Western Highway and drove straight down to the bank at full speed. While Aki Wolf was doing that, Great White was hacking through the 2nd level by going; Down, Right, Down, Left, Down, Left, Down, Left, Up, Left, Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Right, Up, Left, Up, Left, Down, Left, Down, Left, Down, Right, and Down, before she onto the final level of hacking thought the security and goes; Right, Down, Left, Down, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Down, Left, Down, Right, Down, Left, Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Left, Up, and Right. While Great White was doing that, White Hammerhead told them one more time to remind them.

" _So since we're actually doing this, i'm going to talk you 2 through it one more time._ "

"If it wasn't enough." Great White deadpan, earning a few laugh from her lover Aki Wolf.

" _We've giving you an pair of Assault Rifles to take in. They should look intimidating enough. You two both go in and you go in hard. There's 4 Security Cameras in the foyer. Aki Wolf, take them out as you walk in the door. Then you're on crowd control._ "

"Got ya." Aki Wolf comment as she give a cocky grin behind her helmet.

" _Great White, when you're in the network, you'll be able to open the vault door on your scroll-phone. Go back to the safety deposit room and start drilling into 167. So how's the hack coming?_ "

"Done." Great White said as they continue to drive straight down the highway until they stop right by the bank.

" _Okay, time to open their vault. Take out your scroll-phone and trigger the door, i'll shut up about it now._ "

"Finally." Aki Wolf and Great White muttered at the same time before Great White press the Hack App on her scroll-phone and pressed the button, causing it to trigger the vault to open on it own. "Let's do this, Great White."

"Yeah."

Both of them got out of the Armored Kurama with Aki Wolf getting out her Carbine Rifle and both of them bursting into the bank before Aki Wolf shot down all 4 camera and control the crowd by shooting at the wall as she shouted. "GO GO GO!"

"RIGHT!" Great White said as she dashed for the vault itself and found 167, the box that they wanted, before she get the drill out and then start drilling into the lock as she used her glyph semblance to speed it up before she manage to break it, which she then put the drill back in, as Aki Wolf walk slowly back outside of the bank while Great White grab the box that contain the papers before putting it in the bag and shut the box. That have cause the alarm to rang, which have signal Aki Wolf to get into the Armored Kurama as Great White dashed out of the vault, burst through the doors, and get into the car. "We got what we wanted! NOW HIT IT!"

"ON IT!" Aki Wolf then put the metal to the pedal as she drove the Armored Kurama to its maximum speed, which they were accidentally given a speed boost by one of the police cars, and now already at it maximum speed as the police cars themselves chased the black-colored armored car before White Hammerhead told them as they passed the 1st blockade of police cars by taking a opening that was beside the blockade and turn right through it as they drove straight on the road toward Little John Bridge.

" _I've got my getaway guy waiting for you on Little John Bridge. He's got a plan for the cops if you can just get there. The guy's name is Rusty P. Emon, he's a professional, he'll care take of everything._ "

Aki Wolf and Great White took an advantage of a opening beside the 2nd blockade of police cars and turn left before they still continue on in the Armored Kurama and ramming through the 3rd blockade of police, senting the one of the 3 cars on the right flying and which it killed one of the police officers, as the armored car didn't slow down at all as they were nearing the bridge before they saw a Bullhead with a magnet attach under it hovering in the air, that was when a new voice spoke on their earpieces.

" _Hey, come in. This is your getaway guy, White Hammerhead told me that you are inbound. Keep driving for the bridge, I got this under control._ "

"That is because we are!" Aki Wolf yelled though her as they head toward the bridge at full speed. They drove under the magnet before it picked them up.

" _We have lift off. Let's go._ "

The police tried to shot the Bullhead down with their pistols, but the bullets were ineffective against the Bullhead's custom heavy armor before the Bullhead then flew at full speed as it carried the Armored Kurama under it, just as Great White shouted as she is just happy about it. "THERE'S YOUR FSA, SCHNEE BANK FUCKS!"

"Yeah!" Aki Wolf shouted before the lesbian couple then high-5 each other.

* * *

 

[Later...]

White Hammerhead walked out of his garment factory as Ruby and Weiss brought the box to him. "Show it to me." Weiss give the box to White Hammerhead as he spoke to himself. "Oh yes, it is a holiday season for the new Pack and daddy's out drinking." White Hammerhead just chuckle himself to his joke as he put the box behind the front door of the garment factory and then spoke to Ruby and Weiss. "I gotta to say... you 2 passed." He then spoke to Ruby." And if that thing I talked about comes up, i'll call you, and in the meantime, if anyone comes to me. I'll mention you as an reliable pair of hands." Ruby and Weiss were about to walk away before White Hammerhead spoke to them. "Hey!" They turned to face him as he told them "For a first time, that wasn't bad, but DON'T get clingy." With that, he went back into the garment factory.

"Yeah, yeah. We get that." Ruby said with a cocky smirk as she and Weiss walked away from the factory. The cash they got was about 243,760, which was then cut in half into 121,880 for each of them.

* * *

 

[Later... at a club...]

Weiss carry a drunk Ruby out of a nightclub that they were celebrating as she just rolled her eyes at this as she loved this dolt. That was when her scroll-phone rang and pick it up with her only free hand before she look at the message, revealing that White Hammerhead have found their other 2 friends...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And... done! Whew! That was a short fanfiction I made. But hey, it was worth it. I do like the details I've put into it. So I decide to give it an gainiax ending, since we don't know who are these "friends" are but only me... I'm going another one the next time I get, but for now, i'm going to reassume the current Fanfiction i'm working on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holy hell, this is my first RWBY story of 2018 and we're already in February! Damn... so anyways... I'm using the GTA Online Heists Guide videos as a bases of this series, since they make it easy for me to write. I'm writing the Enjoyment of Pregnancy as we speak. I'm only 2 more stories, which is not right now but probably in April, before I put it on a hiatus for over a of couple months at least. Since the heist it is based on has only 3 missions, it means only 3 chapters, which make it easy for me, before I resume my current fanfiction before then. Man, it is easy for me at least. But if any on you are wondering... No, I will not post it on FF and it will be only on A3O. Understand? Good.


End file.
